BTS appreciating YOU
by btsimaginevault
Summary: 7 part mini series Short sweet stories on when they appreciate the little things you do #fanfiction #rm #suga #korean #btsv #bts #jimin #jungkook #kpop #yoongi #btsfanfiction #love #jin #kimseokjin #shortstory #btsfanfic #parkjimin #romance #bangtansonyeondan #cute #wattpad #jhope #army #taehyung
1. jeon jungkook

**_~ When they appreciate the little things you do ~_**

_You were sitting on the couch blankly staring at the tv that had the credits running of the movie you had just finished watching._

_You were tucked under a comfy blanket while you gently hugged a Cooky plushy and munched on the last few pieces of popcorn._

_You finally got out from underneath the blanket, throwing it to one side, placing Cooky on top of it and then stretching yourself as you stood up and looked around your empty apartment._

_Jungkook, your wonderful boyfriend of 4 years was busy at work. The boys were preparing for a comeback so he's been in a lot of pressure lately and has been working till the late hours of the day._

_You had a gloomy expression on your face as you thought of how much you had missed him. In the past few weeks the only time you ever saw him was when he accidentally wakes you up at night when he gets in bed to kiss and cuddle you.  
_

_He would whisper sweet nothings to you if he thought you were asleep, sometimes even apologizing because he's always late only to get surprised whenever you interrupt him with passionate kisses._

_From time to time you would wake up in the morning without him next to you...And then on other days you would only manage to shove a piece of food into his mouth after he gives you your morning kiss and has to run off to work._

_It's been hectic, but you knew this won't last for long and that after the comeback things will go back to normal. So you lifted your spirits and thought about seeing him tonight._

_You made your way to the kitchen to cook yourself something for lunch._

**_~An hour later...~_**

_You had just washed the dishes and made your way back to the living room._

_You tried to think of something to do but nothing seemed to come to your mind.  
You noticed the little blanket you had thrown to one side that had Cooky sitting on top of it._

_You picked up the blanket so you could fold it and keep it aside when you noticed that it smelt like food._

_*gasp* **"I know what I should do!"** you energetically said to yourself as you quickly took all the blankets and whatever stray clothes that were around the house and happily made your way to the laundry room._

**_~ 10pm ~_**

_Jungkook was on his way home from work.  
The car came to a slow halt as the traffic light turned red and he leaned back against the driver's seat._

_He was tired. His feet were sore, his eyelids were heavy, the only thing he wanted right now was to collapse in your embrace._

_He felt bad as he thought of you, how you were patiently waiting for him alone in your home. You never complained, instead you were very understanding and only supported him in any way you could.  
No matter how important work was or how busy it kept him, Jungkook loved you unconditionally and he would do anything for you._

_The light turned green before he floored the gas pedal so he could reach home as fast he could._

**_~ time skip ~_**

_Jungkook slowly turned the key to unlock the door and step inside.  
He shut the door slowly as he figured you might be in bed already._

_As he made his way upstairs his eyes widened for a split second before his lips formed into a cute bunny smile. There was a sweet smell that was wafting around the house...a smell that he loved a lot...fabric softener...He figured you had washed your clothes._

_He opened the door to the bedroom to see you passed out on the window seat, wrapped in a fluffy robe and hugging the Cooky plushy.  
He found you so adorable and wanted to pick you up to put you in bed but decided to change out of his clothes first._

_He walked into the bathroom and after a few moments came back out wearing his pajamas and holding his dirty clothes. He quickly went to the laundry room to put the dirty clothes there but he was caught in a surprise as he saw you had not only washed your clothes but had washed all of his clothes as well._

_There they were in the laundry room, washed, dried and folded in neat little rows. He couldn't control the warm feeling of love that started to spread through him as he breathed in the fabric softener scent one last time and quickly made his way back to you in the bedroom._

_He slowly walked up to you and knelt next to you. He looked at your adorable sleeping face as his hands tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.  
You felt his thumb drawing little circles on your cheek causing you to open your eyes slowly._

_Your vision was a bit blurry at first but it soon came into focus as you met with a pair of brown eyes that sparkled with the shine of the moonlight._

_**"Jungkook...?"** you said softly._

_**"hey..hey...it's me...I didn't mean to wake you up"** he said as he slowly pecked your lips._

_**"You can't sleep here...you'll get a stiff neck."** he continued to say as he put one arm behind your back and the other under your knees as he lifted you up and gently put you on the bed._

_**"How was your day?"** you mumbled sleepily._

_**"It was ok sweetheart...I'll tell you tomorrow at breakfast...for now..go back to sleep"** he said as he got in bed next to you and pulled you close to his chest._

_You just continued to mumble since you were still sleepy. _

_You eased into his chest and nuzzled your head in his neck taking in his scent that you missed so much._

_He placed a soft kiss on your head after which you looked up at him and asked **"Can I have another one?"** while you pouted your lips._

_He chuckled softly flashing his bunny smile before closing the gap between you two. The two of you shared a passionate kiss that you both desperately needed. You wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss as his hands ran down your waist and were now gently lifting your leg over his._

_You both parted slowly as you tried to get some air to breathe when you mumbled **"I've missed you."**_

_He now put his forehead against yours as he replied and said **"I've missed you too"** against your lips_

_You closed your eyes as you let your sleep slowly take over you when Jungkook softly said the words **"thank you"**_

_**"For what?"** you asked softly_

_He looked deep into your eyes as he said_

**_"For everything...for always supporting me, for being my best friend, for still being there even when I'm not always around and even for the little things like that you do, like your little surprise in the laundry room...I love you so much." _**

_You smiled at him and hugged him, pecking his lips one more time before saying _

**_"I love you too"_**


	2. kim taehyung

**_~ When they appreciate the little things you do ~ KIM TAEHYUNG ~_**

_**"Hhmm goooodmorning"** you mumbled, burying your face in your boyfriends back as you hugged him tightly._

_**"Oh hey...goodmorning sleepy...want some breakfast?** Taehyung said as he turned around and placed a kiss on your forehead._

_That wasn't enough for you so you looked up at him, quickly standing on your tiptoes and pressing your lips on his._

_He chuckled at your cuteness quickly parting from the kiss **"I kissed you on your forehead because I have morning bre-"**_

_He got interrupted when you kissed him again **"I don't care about that...So stop making excuses and kiss me properly alreadyyyyy"** you whined as you bounced up and down slightly, like a child who isn't getting what he/she wants._

_**"Okay okay okay"** Taehyung said as he gave up and leaned down to give you your kiss._

_**"Pancakes?"** he asked_

_You gave him a nod after which you said **"I'll get the milk and eggs"** making your way to the fridge_

**_~ Time skip ~_**

**_During breakfast  
*phone rings*_**

_Tae - **"Oh hi hyung...yeah..just having breakfast...Oh...***sigh***...Ok sure...What time?...alright I'll be there soon."**_

_Taehyung put his phone down and looked at you, before he could say anything you said **"You have to go?"** as your face slowly turned into a sullen expression._

_**"Yeah...I'm sorry..it's work"** he said as his head hung low apologetically._

_Due to the boys working on a comeback, Taehyung had to work extra hours and so he wasn't home for the majority of the day.  
He was supposed to get the day off so he decided to spend that time with you, but now he had to leave, and seeing the expression on your face just made it even harder._

_It was silent for a while until you chose to break it. You slowly put your hands over his and said **"Go to work and do your thing...I'm sure the comeback is going be amazing as usual...I'm honestly so proud of you Tae...I'll be here when you get back home, so don't feel bad ok...come on now...cheer up and give me smile"**_

_Taehyung slowly looked up at you as a soft smile formed on his face. He then lifted your hands as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it before saying _

_**"What have I done to deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as you?"**_

**_~ later at the door as he was about to leave ~_**

_Tae - **"Ok...I'm leaving...will you be at home the whole time?..."** he asked as he was sliding on his shoes_

_Y/n - **"I'll probably go out if I get bored...maybe the coffee shop, I have some papers to grade anyway...don't worry about me."** you said as you smiled at him._

_Tae - **"Ok then...I'm off. Love you...Try not to have too much fun without me..."** he said as he flashed his boxy smile at you._

_Y/n - *you chuckled* **"I'll try...love you too."**_

_He then kissed you one last time before walking out the door and making his way to his car._

**_~ Time skip ~_**

_As expected...at some point during the day you started to get bored you._

_Pretty soon you were making your way downstairs wearing some casual clothes while you carried a bag in one hand and a folder in the other._

_You were now next to the door grabbing your keys and a couple of other things when the door bell rang startling you before you slowly opened it._

_**"Oh hi Y/n is Taehyung here...I've been asked to to go to work urgently I was wondering if I could drop off Yunsoo here...she misses her uncle and I honestly can't get a hold of a babysitter at this time..."** she said, carrying her cute little 4 year old daughter in her arms as she tried to see if Taehyung was in the house._

_**"Oh I'm so sorry Eonjin-ah...your brothers not here actually, he was also called for work...He went in the morning."** you said as you saw her face drop...and then Yunsoo's smile also slowly faded away_

_**"How about I take care of her...I've been with her plenty of times anyway whenever Tae brought her here...I don't know if he told you but I'm a primary sch-"** you were saying when she interrupted_

_**"Taehyung has told me a lot about you**  
**Y/n-ah...I've even heard from some of the moms in my friend group how much of a wonderful teacher you are to the little kids...I know Yunsoo will be in good hands...it's just that you look like you are about to head out so I didn't want to disturb you."** she said with a soft smile._

_**"Oh don't worry about that...you are like a sister to me too. I'm not going anywhere important...Yunsoo will stay with me...won't you Yunsoo-ah?"** you asked as you turned to look at her._

_She slowly started to cheer up again as her sad expression turned into a boxy smile that very much resembled her uncle's iconic smile._

_**"Mommy I stay with auntie y/n"** she said in her cute little voice._

_**"That's my girl...come her sweetie"** you said as Yunsoo reached out to you._

_**"We'll be fine Eonjin-ah...you can go to work...we're gonna go to out for lunch and then we'll come back here..."** you said as you smiled at her_

_**"You really are the best Y/n...I hope you know that my brother is very lucky to have you...ok I have to go now...I'll call you before I come to pick her up...have fun sweetie... "** she said as she kissed Yunsoo before giving you a quick hug and then rushing back to her car._

_You looked at Yunsoo **"Where would you like to eat sweetie?"** you asked her_

_**"we go panda expess"** she replied to you cutely_

_You laughed softly **"You really are your uncle's little niece you know that...panda express! here we coooome."** you said as you grabbed your things and headed to your car._

**_~ time skip ~_**

_Taehyung tried to work hard today...He focused on trying to finish things fast without procrastinating a lot in between. To his surprise he managed to finish everything early so he can now catch up with you for dinner at least._

_Once he reached home...He slowly walked in through the door to find the most heart warming scene in front of his eyes.  
It was moments like these that strengthened the love he had for you._

_He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he silently watched you sitting on the floor with his niece on your lap and Yeontan playing with a toy close by._

_**"So this little bunny is Cooky, that one is Tata the prince, the yellow one is Chimmy, this cute one is Mang. The koala over there is Koya, that cute little brown one is Shooky and the one you're hugging is RJ."** you said as you pointed around the room naming all the plushies that were scattered around the place._

_Yunsoo - **"auntie y/n?"**_

_Y/n - **"yes sweetie"**_

_Yunsoo - **"which one is your favourite?"**_

_Y/n - **"Oh that's easy...I love Tata...he's my prince...Tannie loves him too, that's why he's chewing on him right now hahaaa"**_

_The both of you were laughing when all of a sudden you felt a kiss on the top of your head as Taehyung whispered the words **"Hi my princess..."** in your ear._

_**"Uncle Taetaeee."** Yunsoo yelled as she put her hands up so Taehyung could carry her._

_**"hi sweetheart...can I have a kiss?."** he said before Yunsoo hugged and kissed her uncle whom she missed so much._

**_~ time skip ~ as Eonjin came to pick up her daughter._**

_Both you and Taehyung were at the door waving to Yunsoo as their car drove off._

_Taehyungs arm wrapped your waist from one side just like your arm wrapped around his, while your free hand held Tata...from when you guys were playing moments ago._

_**"I'm the most luckiest man in the world to have you Y/n...I hope you know that... I can't tell you how much it warmed my heart seeing you take care of my niece like she was your own...thank you for that...no amount of words can describe how much I love you and how much more I fall for you every second of the day..."** he said as he leaned his head against yours._

_You turned yourself so you were facing him...**"I love you Tae...your family are like my own too and I love them with all my heart...family stick and support each other no matter what...so don't thank me for that."** you said as you hugged him and listened to his heart that was beating for you._

_Taehyung closed the door before guiding you in.  
He then took Tata out of your hands and kept it aside before intertwining his fingers with yours._

_**"Tata play time is over...let your real prince show you how it's done"** he said as he kissed you slowly but passionately before pulling you upstairs to your bedroom._


	3. park jimin

**_~ When they appreciate the little things you do ~ PARK JIMIN ~_**

**_ at home ~ 1pm_**

**"**_**I wish you could come"** Jimin sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and looked at you with a such a sad expression._

_BigHit staff and groups were going to attend The Seoul Music Awards, one of the biggest music awards in Korea._

_Jimin wanted you to be there with him but as much as you would have loved to go and support your boyfriend you had an important thing happening to you today too._

_You walked towards Jimin who was sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was now hung low as he stared at the floor_

**"**_**hey….."** you said as you lifted his chin upwards and smiled at him softly._

**"**_**You know why I can't come….I was the resident that they chose to assist in a surgery today, so the Attending Neurosurgeon asked me to be there early. You know I would have loved to come there to see you guys win the award. To scream your name and cheer for you, but the surgery was urgently booked today…Jimin-ah it's a little girl who has a swelling in her brain. We will be performing a Craniectomy on her to stop the swelling so that she can get better."** you said as you tried to make him understand the seriousness of the situation._

**"**_**I'm sorry, I didn't understand how important this is. Don't worry about me. I'm sure you will be there next time. You will be in my heart….just as I am in yours while you do the surgery today. I know you will do well…..I'm very proud of you and the job that you do. I love you,…Dr Y/n."** he said as he hugged you while he was still sitting…so his head was on your stomach._

_You laughed softly when he called you Dr.Y/n but you hugged him back kissing the top of his head_

**"_You know I love you more."_**

**"**_**Not possible…"** he said, as he stood up, slowly grabbed your neck, pulled your face closer, and kissed you passionately._

_Your faces started to heat up as the both of you kissed each other without even taking a breath._

_Your hands were now in his hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss while his hands followed suit and moved from the back of your neck down your chest and landed on your waist pressing you against his body._

**"**_**Y-y/n let's save this for tonight…..I deserve a present from you if we win."** he said after pulling away from the kiss._

_You looked up at him as you thought of a way to boost his confidence._

**"_First of all….I know you guys will win. All of you work so hard on your music, you deserve this. _**_**Second of all…you will get a present tonight, whether you win…or not"** you said as you smirked at him and then wiped the lipstick that got smudged on the corner of your lip._

_Jimin's eyes turned dark with lust before he quickly snapped back to reality and flapped his shirt to cool himself_

**"**_**Wow…is it just me or did it get hot all of a sudden"** he said as he tried to play it off._

_You chuckled at him, noticing what's happening_

**"**_**All the more reason for you to go take a long bath and start getting ready…you take a while to prepare yourself when it comes to special events…so I suggest you start now."** you said as you turned him around and pushed him towards the bathroom._

_You heard him chuckle and then get his things ready._

_Y/n - **"What are you going to wear today….?"**_

_Jimin - **"One of my Chanel suits that's there on the couch…my stylist brought my shirt earlier. I need to get it steam ironed properly…I'll probably take them with me and sort it later at the dressing room after I get hair and makeup done….Will you be leaving soon?"**_

_Y/n – **"I still have an hour before I have to leave…I'll be downstairs…...but I might end up going earlier….so I may not be here by the time you come out from your bath."**_

_Jimin – **"What time will you be home?"**_

_Y/n – **"I'm not sure….the surgery should take around 4 hours if it goes smoothly….so I'll probably make it back home in time to catch you guys on tv.**_

_Jimin – **"Ok then, I'll see you tonight….goodluck on the surgery sweetheart"** he said before going in the bathroom._

_You were now in the bedroom. You had almost an hour to spend so you decided to get your things ready for when you had to leave._

_After you finished your little errands you went to your drawer and opened it as you came across a little velvet box_

**_~ time skip ~_**

_Jimin was waiting in the dressing room. He already had his hair done and was just waiting for makeup._

_The rest of the boys noticed he was quiet but at the same time he had a little smile on his face. He was looking at his phone for some time before he closed it putting it aside and letting out a contented sigh._

**"**_**hyung….everything ok?"** Jungkook asked Jimin curiously_

**"**_**Mhmm."** Jimin hummed as he sat on the chair to get his makeup done._

_He then closed his eyes as the reason why he was happy started to play in his mind_

**_~ FLASHBACK ~ earlier at home_**

_Jimin had just finished his bath and was now walking out the bathroom as he was drying off his hair with a towel._

_After putting on his undergarments he made his way to his fancy walk in closet sliding the door open and walking in to a little surprise._

_He chuckled softly in his little daze_

_He saw the shirt he was going to wear beautifully ironed and hanging on a rack. Right behind the shirt was the suit and then a garment cover as well so that he could take the clothes with him without creasing anything. He couldn't help a cute happy smile forming on his face as he thought of you preparing all his things for him. _

_He then saw a tie, a pair of socks and shoes on the floor that were all picked so they would match his outfit. He walked over to the large dressing table and came across his favorite Chanel watch, a couple of rings and an unexpected little velvet box._

_He took the box and opened it. His eyes shot open in shock as his free hand covered his mouth._

_In the little box were a pair of custom made platinum cufflinks that had his initials engraved on them._

_He was frozen in place as he stared at the cufflinks and the little sparkling gems on them for a good 5 minutes when he heard his phone's message tone._

_It was a message from you._

* * *

_"hey sweetheart,_

_I'm sorry I'm not able to come to the show. You will do great anyways. I know you guys will win_

_I am so proud of you..._

_You are the most hard working person I've met in my life._

_You deserve the world and more._

_If my calculations are right, you're probably out of your bath by now and probably in the walk in closet_

_I hope you like the little gift I got you_

_You are an amazing and wonderful person and I wanted to say I love you forever and always._

_He dropped down on the ottoman that was at the center of the closet."_

* * *

**"_What did I do to deserve her?"_**

_He said to himself as he felt an overwhelming wave of love take over him._

**_~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_**

**_~ time skip ~_**

**_at The Seoul Music Awards ~ 9 pm_**

_After a long nerve racking few hours it was now time to announce the winner of 2019's Daesang Award._

_The boys were sitting down on the Vip couches as Jimin nervously bit the insides of his cheeks and waited in anticipation._

_Not long after did they hear the host announce_

**"_And the winner of 2019's DAESANG AWARD goes to none other than BANGTAN SONYEONDAN!"_**

_The boys all shared astounded looks at each other as they were rendered speechless by what just happened. They had won the award before, but it still felt like it was a new feeling even after winning it for the second time in a row._

_After making their way to the stage Namjoon took a few minutes to say a couple of words and thank all the people that helped them achieve the award. The rest of the boys took turns sharing their gratitude and happiness as everybody shed a couple of tears in between._

_It was now Jimin's turn….he was the last one to speak as he stepped up to the mic._

**"**_**Army…thank you so much. I'm honestly at a loss of words. I can't believe I'm holding this award in my hand for the second time in my life and I have all of you to thank for that. A big thank you to the staff of Bighit…Bang PD, to my family, to the boys and to a special someone who couldn't be with us here today…..*** he looked straight at the camera * **thank you so much for everything you do for me and for loving me the way I am…..I hope to see you soon….I Love You."** he said as the crowd cheered towards the last parts of his message knowing who it was meant for._

**_~meanwhile~_**

_You were sitting on the edge of the couch. You were a bit tired from the surgery earlier but thankfully all went well and smooth._

_You had just seen the boys on the screen after they just won the award and honestly you were just as speechless as they were when you heard Jimin say his message to you towards the end._

_You stood up and walked to the Tv as you looked up at the sweet face of the guy you called your man._

_You couldn't believe he just spoke about you on live television for the first time. Your heart was beating fast as you continued to stare at the screen as you blinked your tears away._

_Pretty soon the show was over but you were still in that state of euphoria when you got interrupted by the door opening_

_Jimin walked in the room…..whatever emotions he had held in all this time came bursting out as he raced to you hugging you so tightly and letting his tears pour out._

**"**_**You're here…..I can't believe you came!"** you heard him say as you turned your attention from the dressing rooms tv and turned to hug your loving boyfriend._

**"**_**heeey my love…..I thought I'd come and surprise you. The surgery went well so we finished early. I asked the driver to drop me here and then I had your stylist guide me to your dressing room….better late than never right.?"** you said as you looked up at Jimin with a gentle smile._

**"**_**Thank you for being in my life….thank you for letting me be in your life… I love you so much Y/n forever and always….."** he said as he wiped both your tears away before placing a loving kiss on your lips._

**"**_**I love you too my prince."** you said, before the two of you decided to go home._


	4. kim namjoon

**_~ When they appreciate the little things you do ~ KIM NAMJOON ~_**

_It was 8 in the morning, the sound of your alarm echoed through the entire room causing you to wake up from your sleep. It was your day off today but you had forgotten to turn it off the previous day so you were annoyed that your peaceful slumber was interrupted so unexpectedly._

_You hoped and prayed that your alarm wouldn't wake up Namjoon up, but it was pretty loud and in a matter of seconds you felt his body move behind you and soon you felt his hands wrap around your waist as he kissed the back of your neck._

**"**_**hmm…you forgot to turn your alarm off yesterday?"** he said in his deep voice that still sends chills through your body to this very day._

_You turned your body so you were facing him._

**"**_**I'm sorry….I honestly forgot about it yesterday….I didn't mean to wake you up…"** you said apologetically as you buried your face in his wide chest._

**"**_**Don't be sorry….I only asked because I felt bad that you had to wake up so early after you slept late yesterday."** he said as his thumb drew circles on your back._

**"**_**It's alright…don't worry about it….we can go back to sleep."** you said as you cuddled against him and closed your eyes._

_He didn't say anything after that so you wondered if he had fallen back asleep but when you opened your eyes you saw a pair of beautiful eyes looking right back at you._

_A smile formed on your lips as you lifted one of your arms ruffled his hair. You chuckled lightly **"sorry for waking you up…"** you said, seeing that he couldn't go back to sleep._

_He smiled back at you** "maybe there is something you can do…to make it up to me"** he said while his hands went under your shirt and moved to your lower back._

**"**_**ohh…..I see….well why don't you tell me what you would like me to do for you…or….to you."** you said seductively as your fingers moved over his biceps as light as feathers._

**"**_**Kiss me."** he said_

_You smiled at his simple request. You moved your body upwards slightly, looking at him as you told him how much you loved him just with your eyes. You then slowly parted your lips and kissed his gently._

_The both of you kissed softly for a few seconds before Namjoon gently pushed your shoulder so you were lying on your back as he hovered on top of you before deepening the kiss._

_It was a long and passionate kiss turning the two of you into hot messes as your hands were all over each other. Your hands were all up in his hair as you tugged and pulled on it while his hands were doing the same to your shirt as he fought with his thoughts on whether or not to take it one step further and just rip it off your body._

_Let's just say he lost the battle with himself and the two of you did NOT end up going back to sleep._

**_~ time skip ~ after lunch_**

_The two of you were having a break and drinking ice tea in your little garden after watering and tending to your bonsai trees._

_You were both chatting about the latest news when Namjoon's phone started ringing._

**"**_**It's Seokjin hyung"** he said, as he picked up the call._

**"**_**Hello….yes hyung. Really? when do we have to submit it….ok well can't we have the meeting tomorrow then?***sigh* **Ok I'll be there. Call the rest of the boys for me. Tell them to be there on time."** Namjoon sighed as he put the phone down and looked at you knowing that what he was about to say was going to ruin the day you both had planned for yourselves._

_He looked at you rather dejected as he brought himself to tell you he had to leave but before he could say anything you set your glass down and spoke first._

**"**_**Namjoon-ah….sweetheart you don't have to look so sad about having to leave…I'll be right here when you get back. I know things are busy at work with your new album coming. Go and do your job that you are amazing at, then come back home to me so we can continue what we did this morning."** You said as you continued to sip your tea trying to play off the last sentence you just said._

_Namjoon smirked at you as he stood up and walked to you before he leaned down and kissed you whispering **"I'll see you tonight then."**_

**_~ time skip ~ as he was about to leave ~_**

**"**_**You going to be here at home."** He asked as he opened the door and you felt a wave of heat come in the house._

**"**_**Wow…it's hot today…so I'm definitely staying indoors"** you said as you reached into your pocket pulling out a hair tie and then pony tailing your hair._

_Namjoon got flustered as his dimples started to show and his hand covered his mouth._

**"_woman stop making it harder for me to leave…..you're driving me crazy."_**

_You laughed at his adorableness and kissed him **"Just hurry home then"** you said as you turned him towards the car._

**"**_**Ok I'm leaving….I have a package of some new headphones that's being delivered in a while…make sure to take it off the porch….You can leave it in my office."** He continued to say._

**"**_**Yes Mr. President don't worry about it. The package will be safe and secure. Now go be a leader and come back home soon"** You said back at him._

_He chuckled at your little joke before placing a kiss on your head saying **"Yes my lady"** and then turned to leave._

**_~ time skip ~_**

_Meeting went longer than planned so Namjoon was late. He rushed to open the door as he walked into the house which was very quiet. He figured you must've fallen asleep waiting for him causing him to feel terrible for taking too long to come home to you._

_He eventually made it upstairs to the bedroom but didn't find you there. For a minute he got worried and started to run around the large house searching for you. To his surprise he found you in his office fast asleep on one of the couches in his reading corner with a book in your hand. _

_He didn't expect to see you there because you rarely come to his office but nothing would have prepared him for the shock and astonishment that came over him as he noticed his office was cleaned._

**_~ flashback a few hours earlier ~_**

_You had the package in your hands as you opened the door to Namjoon's office._

_You stood there in disbelief as you looked at the state of the room you just entered. It was a complete mess._

_You had no idea his office was this messy._

_You didn't come here often because he usually worked alone and you guys spent most of your time together in other parts of the house._

_You saw wires all over the floor. Countless sheets of papers all over the place. Books out of places and empty cups in various spots around the room._

_You stayed there for a good few seconds contemplating on what you should do when you grabbed your ponytail and twisted it into a bun and later pulled your sleeves up before saying. **"Lets do this."**_

**_~ end of flashback ~_**

_Namjoon was frozen in place as he looked around his office. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone as wonderful as you who took the time to clean his office and organize his things in such a neat way. He walked to his desk as he looked at all the papers neatly placed in their respective folders, wires tied together so they weren't just hanging everywhere. All the balls of useless paper that was scattered around the room were nowhere to be seen as well the countless paper cups and plates. He noticed cute little things like post it's that marked some of his items and a couple of tiny picture frames that had photos of the two of you. He looked at his book shelf that was properly arranged when he noticed one empty spot._

_It was then that he snapped back to reality and remembered you had passed out on the couch. He made his way back to you and ever so slowly woke you up._

_You were still in a bit of a daze when he kissed you gently and said **"Thank you Y/n…for what you did in the office….you know you didn't have to. It was your day off sweetheart, why didn't you just take rest."** He said as he slowly rubbed your cheek with his thumb._

**"**_**Don't worry about it, I wanted to do it and besides being an owner of a bookstore messy office/storage rooms is a normal thing for me now…."** You said as you smiled him_

**"**_**Oh I want to borrow this book….I still didn't finish reading it."** You continued to say_

_Namjoon adored you…he loved you with all his heart and seeing you in his couch wearing his t-shirt and in a messy bun was all he dreamed to see every day for the rest of his life._

**"**_**Whats mine is yours my love."** He said as he was about to close the book._

**"**_**Oh wait let me put my bookmark in"** you said as you grabbed a laminated strip of paper and slid it in the book before Namjoon caught a glimpse of it realizing it was a photo of him._

_He laughed at you **"Yah…why is that your bookmark?!"** he asked._

**"**_**Oh don't mind that…it's just a photo of my bias in this boy group called BTS….do you know them?"** you said._

**"**_**Oh really…..well let's go upstairs, I'm about to wreck this bias of yours."** Namjoon said as he looked at you with lustful eyes, grabbed your wrist and took you to the bedroom._


	5. Jung hoseok

**_~ When they appreciate the little things you do ~ JUNG HOSEOK ~_**

**"**_**All set?"** you asked out loud while you were in front of the mirror buttoning your uniform._

**"**_**yeah…"** he replied softly_

_You immediately turned towards him wondering why he was so quiet._

_He was on the edge of the bed. He had a very depressing look on his face, one that he did not wear often._

_You quickly walked up to him and sat on his lap straddling him. You held his face in your hands and looked into his eyes._

**"**_**Hobi-ah…..what's wrong…do you still feel sick…has your cold not gone yet?"** you asked as the expression on his face didn't seem to change_

**"**_**It's not that honey, it-it's just that I hate the fact that you won't be able to come with us on tour this time. I just wish you could come. I need you…."** he said with a heavy sigh towards the end._

_You felt terrible seeing him like this. **"my love….you know I would come in a heartbeat. It's just that my work is in the way. I don't have any off days left for this year….so they won't allow me. Other than that it is peak season so it's even more busy than usual…"**_

_You then looked down and softly sighed saying **"sorry…"**_

_His head fell on your chest as his arms wrapped around you_

**"_Don't apologize….it's not your fault. I know how tough your job is having so many people depend on you. You work so hard for it…It's only fair that I support you, when you've always supported me and been there for me in the past…..now that you've been promoted. It's my turn to support you."_**

_He finally looked up, smiling at you before saying_

**"_Don't worry about me. As long as I can talk to you every day or see you through a video call I'll be happy. I'm so proud of you princess, and I love you so much."_**

**"**_**You know I love you too and no matter how busy my work keeps me I'm always there for you. You know if there is ever a need…I'll fly from wherever I am and come right to you."** You replied as you softly smiled at him._

_Y/n - **"For now…..can I have a kiss before I have to go?"**_

_Hoseok - **"I would love to….but I still feel a bit sick so-."**_

**"**_**I don't care….I'm not going to see you in a while…If I get a bit sick…then so be it. It's worth the risk."** you interrupted as you grabbed his face and kissed him one last time before he had to go._

**_~ time skip a couple of days later ~ after BTS's first concert in their tour_**

_The boys were backstage taking a breather as they just ended the concert. Hoseok was lying on one of the couches as his assistant fanned him and gave him water to cool down when he heard a staff call out to him and say **"Hoseok-ah. You have some guests in the concert halls VIP room. They requested for you. NOW if possible"**_

_Hoseok being the sweet person that he was quickly shook off his exhaustion and followed the staff so he could meet with the guests._

_He walked into the room expecting to see some corporate representatives with their sons or daughters because they're usually the ones who would wait in the VIP rooms, but instead he came face to face to some people even better than that._

_It was his family._

_His mother and father and his little sister Mejiwoo. Hoseok couldn't help the tears that quickly filled his eyes as he ran to his parents and threw himself at them hugging them so tightly._

**"**_**Omma, appa, what are you guys doing here….you hate flying?!** He said in disbelief as he chuckled lightly._

**"**_**It's true we hate flying but your sister wanted to surprise you and although the flights were a bit longer, we happened to get an excellent ride through JetLine Air."** Hoseok's father said as he looked at his son with a slight smirk._

_Hoseok's eyes shot wide open **"Wait…JetLine Air….that's-"** he said as he now understood what his father was implying and frantically looked around the room before you stepped out of the corner you were hiding in and softly said **"Surprise?"**_

**_~ FLASHBACK to a couple of hours earlier ~_**

_You were at the airport. You were walking along with your colleagues and heading to the gate when you heard someone behind you calling **"Captain!"**_

_You turned around to find that it was one of the airport staff._

**"**_**Sorry to bother you captain. We have someone asking for you. She said it was urgent."** the staff said as she moved out of the way revealing the people who wanted to see you. _

_You were shocked at first because you didn't expect to see them but there they were, in front of you, with worried looks on their faces._

_You stood there for a second before you bowed down in respect which your crew were confused about until they heard you say_

**"**_**Abeoji, omoni"** as you smiled at your boyfriend's parents and then turned towards his sister_

**"**_**Jiwoo-ah….is something wrong?...did something happen?"** you asked with concern_

**"**_**Noona….our flight, it got cancelled. We wanted to surprise hyung during his tour. We booked a flight to France but there was a last minute cancellation and there are no other flights that are free until next month!"** Jiwoo said as she was about to breakdown in tears._

**"**_**Hey hey….don't worry about it. It's good you asked for me. I'll take care of it sweetie don't worry"** you said as you smiled at her reassuringly_

**"**_**For now, Nina here will take you to the first class lounge so you can wait there while I sort out your flights."** You said as you turned to your staff_

**"**_**Thank you Y/n-ah."** Hoseok's mother said as she came towards you and hugged you_

**"**_**Don't thank me omma…I would do anything for you guys…you are like my parents too….I'll meet you later in the flight ok. You don't have to worry…You are safe in my hands"** you said before they were escorted away by your staff_

_You then took the two way radio from the table as you spoke at it saying** "This is Captain Y/n speaking I need confirmation on whether we have any seats that are vacant for the flight to Paris?"** after which you heard the static sound followed by **"Hello captain, we only have 5 seats left in First class only."**_

**"**_**That's alright, go ahead and book 3 tickets in First class and make sure it's in my flight after I come back from my flight to London."** you said before you set down the radio and went to sort out other matters._

**_~ END of FLASHBACK ~_**

_Hoseok couldn't imagine his eyes were looking at the 4 most important people in his life right now._

_Here he thought no one would be there since everyone's busy, but right now they were all there to support him with all the love they had._

**"**_**Thank you for bringing them safe and sound….thank you for taking care of my family."** Hoseok said as he hugged you._

**"**_**They're my family too…I would have done it either way….I know it's hard for you to take them out because you'll be busy with things so I decided to take them around since I know most of these places anyway. Then when you're free we can hangout together."** You said _

**"**_**As much as I appreciate the fact that you would do this for me…I have to ask, how on earth will you pull it off with your crazy flight schedule?"** he asked in confusion_

**"**_**Well….I put in a special request for the next 6 months…I asked my staff to give me flights that coincided with the countries that you will be performing in during your tour. It will be hectic but we want to do it and be there for you…I can take care of them. Don't worry."** You said as you now looked at his family._

**_~ time skip ~ at his hotel room ~_**

_Hoseok was at the door of his hotel room as his family were about to leave for their rooms. **"You have a wonderful girl right there you know. She's a rare gem. Your mother and I like her a lot. Don't let go of her and always take care of her, son."** Hoseoks father said as he looked at him with a gentle smile after hearing you sneeze inside the room._

**"**_**Don't worry appa, I will."** he said before saying goodbye and closing the door._

_He then walked in the room looking at you sitting on the couch with your nose slightly red._

**"**_**Looks like my cold caught up with you sweetie…I told you not to kiss me when I'm sick"** he said as he looked at you with a worried face._

**"**_**As I said….it was worth it….now I can sit here and be taken care of by you."** You said with a grin._

_Hoseok laughed at your silliness **"fine….how about we get you something to eat….you can join me in my Vlive."**_

**_~ time skip ~_**

**"**_**Hey guys…..I have Y/n with me today…we'll be having some dinner…you guys can also join us wherever you are."** Hoseok said as he brought out a plate of food for himself._

**"**_**Ooohh steak….where's mine?"** you asked_

**"**_**No steak for you sweetie…I cooked this for you."** He said as he brought a bowl from the kitchen counter and placed it in front of you_

**"**_**Chicken noodle soup?!"** you said in disbelief_

**"**_**Yup….chicken noodle soup….with a room temperature soda on the side…..it will help with your cold….now eat up"** He said as he laughed at your stunned face and then laughed even more as he saw the comments that said_

**"_Y/n's #cnschallenge"_**


	6. min yoongi

**_~ When they appreciate the little things you do ~ MIN YOONGI ~_**

_It was 8 in the morning at the BigHit headquarters. You were hovering outside the door to the main dressing room. Even after years of doing this, coming into work always proved to be a brand new and harder challenge everyday._

_You stood there in the empty hallway as your mind and your heart were in battle_

_Mind – **"Come on….you are too old for this. You are a grown ass adult…you don't have time for silly crushes."**_

_Heart – **"Yeah, I wish it was just a silly crush…I cannot believe I fell for him….I'm so stupid"**_

_Mind – **"Yup, that you are….Just as stupid as the one you love who is oblivious to the situation. I cannot believe he hasn't realized you love him….Now shut up and get to work…YOU CAN DO THIS"**_

_You noticed a few of the boys were making their way to you causing you to lower your voice from when you were talking to yourself moments ago._

_They finally reached you, bowing their heads slightly and proceeding into the room._

_Heart – **"Yeah I can do this…I did it all this time haven't I? Fighting!…..He probably will never realize anyway. To his mind, I probably don't exist."** you mumbled softly to yourself before deciding to go in when suddenly you heard a familiar voice_

**"**_**Who doesn't exist?"** he said as he walked from BEHIND you, stopped in front you, bowed his head and then waited for your reply._

_However, that was not possible as you felt your voice hitch causing you to cough when you saw who it was and realized that he may or may not have heard what you said earlier._

**"**_**Are you ok?"** he asked, concerned that you were still coughing_

**"**_**Y-yeah I'm fine….Thank you Suga. Why don't you get in and start getting ready. I'll be in shortly."** you managed to say in between your cough attack._

_He nodded and went into the room after which you face palmed yourself for being a complete idiot. After shrugging off what had just happened you put on your professional mode and made your way inside._

* * *

_**NOTE:** You are the head of BTS's Styling Department which meant you were in charge of looking over all styling aspects from Hair to makeup, outfits and accessories and anything related in the matter._

* * *

**_~ time skip ~_**

_It was already a couple hours after closing time. The boys have already finished shooting for the day and had gone home. All except for Yoongi. He was in his office busy searching for his special headphones that have gone missing. He then decided to go to the dressing room to see if he had left it there._

_You were still in the dressing room as you were preparing things for the next day_

**"**_**What shirt do you think Suga would like for tommorows shooting of RUN BTS?"** your stylist asked as she stood by a rack of clothes showing you a couple of options_

**"**_**You know what sweetie, since Suga's the last one we need to sort why don't you go ahead, I can do it. You said your son has his first basketball game today doesn't he?... So go…..I'll handle the rest."** you said as you smiled at her._

_*gasp* **"Oh my god you remembered?"** she asked in disbelief_

**"**_**Ofcourse I remember, I make it a habit of remembering the little things"** you answered_

**"**_**This is why you are the best boss in the entire world…thank you thank you thank you"** she said as she hugged you_

_You chuckled **"That I am….now go, go I don't want you to miss it..I'll see you here tomorrow morning"** you said as she took her stuff and quickly ran to the door almost bumping into Yoongi causing him to finally walk in._

**"**_**Oh hi…..what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home right now. You have an early shoot tomorrow."** you said to Yoongi as he was searching around the room_

**"**_**I still have a lot to do actually…"** he said with heavy sigh_

**"**_**Is everything alright?"** you asked softly_

**"**_**Yeah…its just that I have a lot of things on my mind lately with the new album coming out but there are little things that I just wish I didn't have to do so I can focus on the music."** he said as he sat on one of the couches._

**"**_**hey…I know I have no right to ask and it's probably none of my business but if you don't mind telling me…I would love to help."** You said as you tried to look at him._

**"**_**Oh its ok….I don't want to bot-"** he said before getting interrupted_

**"**_**I told you I would love to help, that means I'm not busy or bothered."** You said reassuringly_

_Yoongi sighed softly as he leaned on the couch** "Right now I have a tiny issue with tomorrows RUN BTS episode. They told us to get gifts for each other since it's the last episode in the season. Not surprising, but I picked Jin again and I have to get him a gift. I honestly don't want to get him one of my acrylic stands or any of my merch again because I think that jokes old, but I feel like I have no choice now because I only have today to get him something so I won't have enough time to get something special…. other than that I think I may have lost my new headphones."** He said as he felt defeated._

**"**_**Is that all?"** you asked softly_

_Yoongi chuckled slightly at your answer **"Why? is that not enough for now?"** he asked_

**"**_**No it's not that….but these can be solved quite easily and I can help you."** You said confidently._

_Y/n - **"First of all, regarding the gift for Jin, if you don't mind my suggestion I think I know something he would really love."**_

_Yoongi – **"Really…may I know what?"**_

_After you sat down and told Yoongi the gift idea for Jin, his eyes grew wide in amazement._

_Yoongi - **"That is such a wonderful idea. It's really cool how well you know us. Do you think I can do this today though?"**_

_Y/n – **"Normally you wouldn't have been able to but I have a sister who owns a shop that does this. I can call her and ask her to start doing it now. I'm sure she will finish it and have it ready for you tomorrow morning."** you said softly as you looked at the guy you loved hoping he would accept your help._

_Yoongi looked straight into your eyes as his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity_

**"**_**Why are you helping me?"** he asked_

_You felt a little nervous at his question. It caught you by surprise as you slowly started to stutter when you said **"O-oh no specific reason…I-I'm sure anybody would have done it. If any of the other staff were here and saw how troubled you were they p-probably would have done the same thing."** after which you stood up_

**"**_**No, I don't think they would have helped, not as quick and as easy as you are…..so why?"** he asked as he also stood up slowly_

_You then made your way to the door saying **"I-I have to go check on something"**_

_It didn't take long for Yoongi to stop you in your tracks as he grabbed your wrist_

**"_Y/n wait…"_**

_It was the first time he called you by your name informally. You felt your heart pound in your ears almost as if it would explode out of your chest._

_Yoongi slowly turned you around so he could see your face which was now a bright red._

_You were looking down not knowing what to say when he softly said **"I know"** in his deep voice._

_You immediately sighed in defeat and covered your face with both your hands and started to fall to the ground when Yoongi stopped you midway as he held both your shoulders and pulled you back up._

_He then slowly pulled you closer and wrapped his two arms around you._

_You sighed yet again **"How did you know."** you mumbled into his chest_

**"**_**Because we are both a couple of lucky idiots"** he said as he laughed softly_

_Y/n - **"What do you mean?"**_

_Yoongi - **"I'm a lucky idiot because I never knew about this until I came across you talking in the morning…..If I hadn't…..I would've have never known…and you…you are a lucky idiot because you spoke out loud while you were talking to yourself."**_

_Y/n - **"That's just me being an idiot….where's the lucky part in that?"**_

_Yoongi – **"Well….now you have me Y/n-ah….and thing is I love you too…it broke my heart when you said that you don't exist in my mind….that's not true at all. I've loved you for a long time. I just didn't know how to say it….I'm sorry it had to take this long."** he said as he now held you tighter._

_Y/n – **"It's ok….it's also partly my fault…I could have said something but I just kept quiet…so thank you….for making the first move."** You said as you blushed slightly and hid your face in his chest again._

_Yoongi – **"Thank you too….for loving me all this time even when I didn't do anything. Thank you for the little things you do for me and for everybody else…especially with the gift idea… I know Jin will die happily tomorrow after he gets that gift. You are a wonderful person and I'm so lucky to have met you and now to have you as mine…."**_

_Y/n – **"oh there's one thing I didn't mention yet….I saw your headphones earlier. I knew they were yours and I know how expensive they are so I kept them safe in that drawer"** you said as you pointed towards it_

_Yoongi – **"What would I do without you?...oh…did I already say I love you"**_

_Y/n – **"Yes you did Yoongi…now stop. I can't get any redder than I already am."**_

_Yoongi went silent. You got concerned for a few seconds as he stared at you with his dark eyes until finally he said **"Say my name again."**_

_You felt shy all of a sudden realizing you called him by his real name for the first time._

**"**_**yoongi…"** you said softly_

**"**_**Say it again…"** he said as his hand were slowly moving upwards from your back_

**"**_**I love you Yoongi."** you finally said, not having a split second to breathe as Yoongi held your face and kissed you passionately._

* * *

**"**_**So what outfit am I wearing tomorrow?"** Yoongi asked after you guys were done with the kiss._

**"**_**We chose a dark concept so I picked this for you."** You said as you pulled out Yoongi's favorite FG (Fear of God) shirt out of the rack._

_Yoongi chuckled and flashed his gummy smile_

**"**_**This is why you are the head of the department….only you make these effortless choices."** He said proudly, hugging you once more and kissing you on the forehead before dragging you out of the room to drop you home._

**_~ time skip ~ next day during RUN BTS shoot_**

_It was Jin's turn to get his gift as Yoongi walked up to him and placed a box on his lap._

**"**_**Ok let's get this over with…..what am I getting this time huh? A Suga poster and T-shirts for a change? Or maybe a suga pen?"** Jin said sarcastically as he opened the box only for his jaw to drop to the floor._

_He then stood up and held the box in the air as if it were a precious trophy and said **"Yah! This is what I'm talking about….now this is a proper gift."**_

_Jungkook - **"Oh my god hyung we want to see"**_

_Jimin –** "Yeah hyung."**_

_Taehyung – **"Ahhhhh fast hyung, show us"**_

_Jin finally settled down and tilted the box towards the camera for everyone to see as the rest of the boys screamed with happiness and some even with jealousy._

_Inside the box – An apron, wooden spatulas, knives, chopsticks and a tumbler. All PINK in color and all customized with the words EAT JIN engraved on them._

**_~ time skip ~ after the show ~_**

_Jin – **"Thank you for the gift honestly I'm still in shock"**_

_Yoongi – **"Oh about that….there's something I want to tell you"**_

_Before Yoongi could continue to speak Jin interrupted _

_Jin – "**What? what is it? It's about the gift isn't it? I'm sure you didn't get this for me didn't you? YAH! I knew you couldn't get me gifts other than your DUMBASS ACRYLIC STANDS!"**_


	7. Kim seokjin

**_~ When they appreciate the little things you do ~ KIM SEOKJIN ~_**

**"**_**Seokjin-ah I can't believe I have to justify myself after being with you for almost 8 years and being married to you for another 2! I don't know who told you about this or showed you this photo but what you think you are seeing is not true."** you said as you were close to tears_

_Jin has been stressed for the past few weeks due to a comeback. During these days he would be very panicked, on edge, pressured and it caused his mind to be clouded and not think straight._

_But today, he took it one step over the line._

_Jin – **"What do you mean it's not true? I'm not stupid or blind Y/n! I have eyes that can see clearly! You are hugging this guy in front of everybody….who knows what happens when no one's looking?!"**_

_Y/n – **"Jin do you hear yourself right now…..do you hear what you are accusing me of? HE IS MY HIGHSCHOOL BESTFRIEND! We just came across each other in the coffee shop after not seeing each other for so many years. We just hugged. He is MARRIED! **_**_And regardless of what you think of me, I am NOT the type to break someone's marriage and that includes MY OWN!"_**

_Jin – **"Yeah well it looks like it's about half way there!"**_

_Y/n – **"What?!...Jin what is wrong with you right now. This is not you. Please come to your senses and think, before you do something you will regret."**_

_Jin – **"You know what, I honestly can't even look at you right now…I need time to think"** he said in frustration and anger as he ran his hands through his hair._

_He then took his coat that he had just hung on the stand from when he came home a half hour ago and walked out of the house._

_As soon as you heard the door slam shut, you collapsed to the floor as you finally let out all the tears you held in from the hurtful words Jin spoke earlier._

_You couldn't believe what just happened._

_You knew your husband; you knew this was not the real him. You actually felt bad for him and in a way you felt the tears that you shed were because of how bad or sorry you felt for him. Him being the eldest you knew he had a lot of responsibilities and that it caused him to be this way. So no matter what, you always stuck by him even when he would argue or get off at you over something that was not true_

_You let out a heavy sigh as you wiped your tears away with the back of your hand. You then put your palms against the cold marble tiles and pushed yourself up off the floor and made your way to the kitchen._

_2 hours later you were at the door as you had a suitcase packed and ready to leave._

**_~ time skip ~ at BigHit ~ lunch break_**

_Jin has been a complete mess for the rest of the morning. On the drive back to BigHit he quickly realized what he did to you. He felt miserable, and even though he didn't ask to end the relationship he already regretted every single thing he said to you and finally saw how much of a jerk he was earlier._

_All of the worst possible scenarios started to play in his mind about you leaving him or filling for divorce papers and the thought of it killed him inside._

_After dance practice for almost 3 hours, Jin asked for a few moments as he went off somewhere to get some air and collect his thoughts._

_Soon, it was lunch time and the boys called him to eat. He was reluctant at first but he knew he had to eat atleast something if he needed to continue practice later._

_He made his way downstairs and entered the break room sitting down and grabbing a plate so he could eat._

**"**_**Guys, sorry I couldn't cook today…..but this food is really delicious. It looks home cooked. Is one of the staff celebrating a birthday or something? Why do these boxes have names on them?...wait a minute….this handwriting?"** He asked as his mind started to fill with questions_

_The boys were quiet for a while until Yoongi finally spoke and said **"Its from Y/n…she cooked it"**_

**"**_**WHAT?!"** Jin said as he couldn't believe what he had just heard_

**_~ FLASHBACK to earlier ~_**

_You knew Jin must have come home at that time to cook food for everyone so he could keep some for you and then take the rest for the boys at the studio while they practiced for hours on end._

_Although after the argument, he just went straight out of the house without cooking anything and that made you worry_

_Jin never let you cook from the time he's met you. He always cooked for you and liked his way around the kitchen so you never really stopped him or bothered him while he cooked and usually helped around in other ways._

_Honestly you don't even know if he knows this but your father is a chef and so you learned a lot from him when it came to cooking. Jin just never gave you the chance to show it._

_So you thought about showing him your cooking today as you made your way around the kitchen collecting all the ingredients to cook your husbands and the boys favorite meals._

**_~ time skip ~ at BigHit_**

_The boys were sitting in the break room deciding on what to get for lunch when you walked in at the perfect time dragging a little suitcase along behind you._

_Jungkook – **"Oh hi noona, what brings you here?"**_

_Y/n – **"hey guys, have you eaten already?"**_

_Yoongi – **"Not yet….we were just deciding what to get….did you come to have lunch with us?"**_

_Y/n – **"Uh, no. Not today. I actually came to drop this off for you guys. It's some food that I cooked….I tried to make all your favorites"** you said as you lifted the suitcase on the table and opened it, revealing so many little lunch boxes that had names of the boys on them._

_You started handing them out to the boys as their eyes grew wide with excitement._

_Pretty soon everybody opened their boxes to look inside as you heard a collective gasp from all of them._

_Taehyung – **"Noona this is amazing…..is this homemade orange chicken?!"** he said as he held the box and peered into it with sparkling eyes._

_Y/n – **"Yeah….my dad used to manage one of the Panda express branches and when I told him how much you loved it, he taught me the recipe for their famous Orange Chicken….it's not exactly the same but it's similar."** You said as you chuckled lightly at how cute he was._

_Jungkook – **"Noona…..please adopt me!"** he said as he looked at his box that had lamb skewers and rice and mini pizza's on the side and a box of banana milk._

_Hoseok – **"Yeah me too…."** As he looked at his box of Kimchi Fried Rice, with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a can of Sprite on the side_

_Yoongi – **"Do us a favor and adopt us all."** He said as he already started eating his food without even waiting for anyone._

_You smiled at the scene that was playing in front of you as you watched the boys slowly dig into their boxes._

_Jungkook – **"Noona would you like me to call Jin hyu- wait..noona are you crying?"** he said as he noticed a tear fall down your cheek causing the rest of the boys to look at you too._

**"**_**Oh n-no, its ok….these are just tears of happiness watching you guys love and eat my food. I have to leave now though. Call Jin to come and eat before it gets cold."** You said as you quickly stood up and patted Jungkook's head before making your way to leave when Yoongi caught your wrist._

**"**_**What's wrong?...is everything ok?"** he asked concerned_

_You smiled at him as you put your free hand on top of his hand that grabbed you. You couldn't help the tears that started to form in your eyes as the incident from the morning started to flood your mind again. _

**"**_**Everything's fine, just a misunderstanding…tell him I'm sorry for today morning."** You said softly as you took a deep breath to calm yourself and then left without saying another word._

**_~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_**

**_~ present time ~_**

_Jin couldn't believe what he had just heard, as Yoongi explained what happened earlier when you stopped by to bring lunch._

**"**_**She seemed really hurt….but after all of that she asked me to tell you she's sorry….hyung I'm sorry but I can't believe she would ever do something wrong."** Yoongi spoke _

**"**_**She didn't. It was me."** Jin said as he sighed heavily and felt the weight of how much he must've hurt you._

**_~ time skip ~ 11pm_**

_Jin came home with a heavy feeling in his heart as he walked in through the door. However, he felt that weight lift off as he saw you were still at home sitting on the couch._

_He thought you were awake until he walked to you and noticed you were asleep._

_He noticed the sad expression on your face and the little balls of tissue that were still held in your hand._

_His heart broke at the sight of you. He hated himself for causing you the pain and the tears you shed._

_He was now kneeling on the floor, his head rested on your thigh as he cried softly._

_You woke up to the sounds of his soft sobs and your pants getting damp with his tears._

**"**_**Oh honey, your home….."** you said as you lifted his head and hugged him before placing a kiss on it._

_Jin was shocked that you weren't mad….but he quickly realized that this was because he had an amazing and understanding wife. He was about to speak when he got interrupted _

**"**_**Before you say anything, let me get this off my chest."** You said as you stopped him_

**"**_**Look, I don't know how you got those photos or which paparazzi took those but please understand there is nothing between him and I. I know what you are going through so I know you said those things without thinking. Still, those words hurt me, but I'm choosing to look at the good things you've done over some words said out of anger. Jin I love you so much…..I always will….I hope you still love me too"** You finally said as you looked at him with blurry eyes._

_Jin sighed in defeat at how terrible he was for hurting you only for you to also make the first move in trying to clear the issue_

**"**_**Y/n…sweetheart…"** he said with a shaky voice_

**"**_**I'm am so sorry for what I put you through. I don't know what got into me. I'm not going to make up excuses for what I said because I still said those words that hurt you. I was a jerk. Ofcourse I still love you, I never stopped loving you….and I never will. Y/n you are my life, and nothing else comes close to that. I'm sorry I hurt you….It will never happen again as long as I live….and I can't live without you…so please…don't leave me."** he concluded as he was now a crying mess._

**"**_**You can't get rid of me that easily"** you said as the two of you started laughing while also crying and having runny noses._

**_~ time skip ~ in bed ~_**

_After almost an hour of talking you were both now cuddled in bed as you slowly let sleep take over both your bodies._

**"**_**I'm sorry again for today morning…..I love you sweetheart."** Jin said before kissing you lovingly._

**"**_**Don't worry about it…just know I'll always be with you my world wide handsome hubby."** You replied as you dug your head in his chest._

**"**_**There is only one thing I worry about now…"** he said_

**"**_**What's that?"** you asked curiously_

**"**_**How are we supposed to adopt all 6 of the boys now?...they started calling me appa and asked when omma is going to bring those amazing lunch boxes again."** He replied as the two of you were now a laughing mess._


End file.
